


Finding Solace

by elavoria



Category: Drowtales (Webcomic), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elavoria/pseuds/elavoria
Summary: A lore-crossing abomination featuring Vigilant-Chiri and Runil and a minor event from the Dawnguard DLC.





	

“I do not know what to do, now that they are all... they are all dead,” Chiri said tearfully, resting her head against Runil’s chest, her arms drawn to her own. 

The elderly Altmer gazed down at her with a pained yet tender expression. He placed a hand on her back as her shoulders shook from crying. The fire crackled behind them, lending at least physical warmth. 

“Trust that Arkay will shepherd them into the next realm,” he said softly. “They were faithful in life, and he shall grant them peace.” 

Runil pondered his words as he held the grieving warden. The Vigilants were devoted to Stendarr, but in addition to their actions against the daedric arts, they fought vampires - undead abominations whose demise would be pleasing to Arkay. At least, that is what they had intended to do: the vampires got to them first. Nevertheless, as mortals their deaths fell into Arkay’s domain, and he felt sure that he spoke truly. 

Chirinide had become a regular visitor to Falkreath after the Hall of the Vigilant had burned, perhaps drawn to the graveyard and the quiet gloominess of the town. Runil often saw her walking or sitting in reflection among the graves, though none of her companions were interred there. She had not introduced herself as a Vigilant, only as Warden Chirinide Val’Kyorl’solenurn, but her attire and the timing of her arrival indicated her association with them. Both of them had been pleased to meet another Kyorl, and Chiri was surprised and relieved to discover a light elf that was not part of the extremist Thalmor clan. 

Runil had not seen her so openly emotional about the destruction of the Hall in the month or so since she had arrived at Falkreath, and he felt deeply for the younger mer. Perhaps the inclement weather had caused the torrent of emotions she held inside to mirror the storm outside. Even so, after a few minutes, Chiri’s tears subsided. 

Finding comfort in the older mer, Chiri remained leaning against his frail frame. She unclasped her hands and let them rest on his chest. Runil stroked her back and smiled softly, sensing that she was feeling better. Chiri felt unexpected pleasure at his gentle touch, which in turn made her feel conflicted – Runil was a light elf, and as a Drowussu, she should not have such feelings. She raised her head to look into Runil’s eyes. His expression was kind, but she was still uneasy. 

“I saw it,” she said softly, “several nights in a row, but I did not understand it, and I was nowhere near the Hall when the attack happened. I should have been there to help them, Runil, I should have...” 

Chiri’s voice trailed as Runil lifted a hand and rested his thumb against her seer tattoo, then ran his hand down the side of her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“I saw it as well,” he said. 

“A seer?” Chiri gasped. 

“I am,” Runil replied with a wry smile that quickly faded. “And like you, I did not understand the vision.” 

“What use is this gift?” she asked, stepping away from him and letting her head fall to her chest. 

Runil cupped his hands under her chin and lifted her head so that she met his gaze. 

“Chiri, your companions were capable people, but under the circumstances, the vampires had the advantage, and they made full use of it. If you had been there, you would likely have perished along with them.” 

“Perhaps I ought to have perished...” 

“Chirinide, no. They would want you to continue their work, and I... I need you alive.” 

“Runil,” Chiri said, confused. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled gently at her. 

“The Lord of Seasons calls each of us to his realm in time, and it was not – is not – your time, my dear.” 

Chiri stared into his blind eyes, seeing them differently now that she knew the goddess had gifted him with sight. She became aware of her heartbeat and felt suddenly afraid. Runil shifted one of his hands to her lower back and the other to her face, stroking it gently. 

“Will you be all right?” he asked softly. 

Chiri nodded, but her trepidation was evident. Still meeting his eyes, she slowly clasped her hands around his neck and let him pull her close. With great deliberation and with eyes locked until the last, they leaned in to kiss. Chiri drew in her breath sharply as soon as their lips touched, her body frozen with tension. Runil stood still as well, waiting for her to resume or retreat. 

Chiri’s heart was pounding violently. Conflict between the doctrine of the Kyorl and her own feelings swirled in her mind, and she felt herself shaking. After seconds that felt like minutes, she regained her mental resolve: _I follow my own path_ , she thought, and resumed the kiss with fervor. For the first time since she had heard the news of the Hall, she felt complete relief, and she lost herself in the embrace. Runil’s heart overflowed with happiness, and they smiled at each other, exhilarated, when they finally broke apart.


End file.
